ENG Watership Down: Tigris and Euphrates - Vol 1: Efrafa
by Leo-the-rabbit
Summary: Watership Down: Tigris and Euphrates Volume One It tells the story of my fursona Leo, awakening in the middle of nowhere, not being able to recall anything, trying to find his own way to his past, to his life, as he just get cought by an efrafan Patrol, where they force him to tell them everything he knows. This is the english version of my same titled main story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Black are three of my paws, with my main fur being grey. White is my right front paw, muzzle,

chest and tail. A black stripe adorns my back, and my ears fade to black as bright day fades

to dark night.

My name is Leo and I am a rabbit, like any other.  
Like any other? Well, maybe.

My story begins in "Efrafa". This is where I deny my life; I was brought here after I awoke on their territory with no memory. They interrogated me, they demanded I tell them who I was, and where my home warren was. But I did not have an answer for them; I did not remember my past. None of what happened was clear to me. With time this veil of confusion will lift, but until then, dangerous affairs cloud my future from clear sight. Yet as I see it, there is good that awaits me in this gloomy and dreary place; for now, this is my life, and I will live it.

For more than ten years now, I have wanted to convey this story to someone, somewhere, and this is the time to do such a thing. I hope to catch your interest.

This is my story,  
This is my life,  
Leo -rah


	2. Welcome to Efrafa

"[Everything is a mystery, and the key to this mystery is another mystery.]"  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson

Relentlessly, the ringing in my ears blared, which made clear thoughts impossible. Bird songs reached my ears as the ringing began to fade, and I began to feel my body again. It felt crushed, struck down. A gust of wind rushed up behind me, gently ruffling my fur. My head hurt ferociously, but by then the noise had gone, and I finally seemed to be present in the moment. My eyes were still closed. My hind legs were splayed out behind me, though as I regained myself, I pulled them in. It felt like laying on a meadow.

I slowly felt the cold and slightly damp grass on my belly. A heavy weight rested on my eyelids, and I fought it, managing to raise them for a moment. A large meadow moved in the wind, the grass in front of me caressed gently by the breeze. I was surrounded by tall grass. I looked down and saw before me two forefeet. These are mine; the left one is black, the right is white. I had to smile a bit as I saw these things so familiar to me, remembering me.

With time, some strength returned to my muscles, and I mustered the strength to move my forelegs. I began to stroke some blades of grass. I could move my hind legs, albeit timidly. I swallowed once, pulled myself together and heaved my weight onto them. This was, however, too much for my feeble paws and I fell back onto my front paws. Undeterred, I tried again to stand up; although I was still somewhat dazed, I slowly rose until upright. My gaze wandered as I took in my surroundings with all senses. Fresh, but slightly humid air entered my nose, and all around was only meadow, except to my right, to which lay a deep forest. A distant storm on the horizon rumbled quietly, and the wind seemed to be carrying it directly towards me. Without a second thought, I entered the forest, as not to get caught in the open during a storm.

I observed the air to be distinctly humid now, as I cautiously approached a clear and shallow creek. My mouth was dry, as if I had not drunk anything for several days; I took a few sips of the cool water with my tongue. In the reflection, I saw my face for the first time. I quit drinking, and examined my reflection. The tip of my snout was white, my ears grey up until the black tips. I stepped a bit into the water and inspected the rest of my body when suddenly I was torn from my thoughts. A rustling, on the other side of the creek, from somewhere within the bushes. They were still moving.  
Too small for Elil... another rabbit?

Cautiously, I crossed the creek and stepped into the bushes. Yes, another rabbit must have been right here, as the smell was too fresh and too strong for any scepticism. I followed the trail of scent that lead me to a small clearing. Frith's rays blinded me as I stepped out of the thicket of the forest, and when I moved to the shade and I could focus better, I saw before me another rabbit: a black marli with a white pallor on her head.  
I wasn't too sure of the tracks I had followed: Who was this rabbit? Have I ever been here before?  
Suddenly, the most terrible of the previous questions came shooting to mind: Who am I? I could recall nothing, nothing at all.  
I swallowed again. The black rabbit breaked the silence by clomping on the ground, tearing me from my panic. She was nodding to me; a gesture I take as an invitation to approach. I regain myself and approach the Marli. Wordlessly, I sat down in front of her, looking into her eyes.  
"Are you a stranger?" she asked in an almost child like voice, watching me with a penetrating gaze.  
"Well..." I timidly began. I looked away, only to look back and see her retort.  
"I do not know you, so I would say: yes. We are strangers to each other." she concluded. I smiled at her.

"Outsider!" A strong, deep voice interrupted our interaction.  
A grey rabbit with light markings on his face sprang out from the bush behind the black Marli, headed straight towards me. He jumped on me, threw me down, and pushed me into the ground with his front paws. The weight of this strong buck kept me pressed to the ground.  
"In the name of Efrafa, you're under arrest, stranger." he said down to me, in a serious and righteous tone, his face on distance to mine.  
His weight was still firmly on my chest, which made breathing rather difficult. I didn't quite understand; Efrafa? Arrested? I should never have followed those tracks, although at least I didn't meet any Elil.

I wanted no trouble from this group, so I assured them:  
"No need to worry," I said in a hoarse voice. The grey rabbit's piercing stare was interrupted by a rustling in the bush, where more rabbits emerged. These hardened and tough rabbits around me make a clear impression; they're trained owsla. I suppose I must be near a strange warren for this kind of owsla to show up.

"Who are you? Why are you arresting me?" I asked the group of now six rabbits. The black Marli bends down, bringing her face close to mine and responds, ever so monotone:  
"I am Black, and you have found yourself on Efrafan territory: our territory. Bad timing, maggot."  
I had no time to respond, as the grey rabbit turned to me, saying:  
"We're escorting you to Efrafa, now. There, you will learn everything else. Don't make any trouble, clear? Come!" He shouted at me.  
He lifted off me, letting me free from his pin. As soon as I was back on my feet I was rudely pushed from behind to get moving. The group began to move and I followed without question.

We walked through the woods, giving me a chance to look to the sky and see the storm's progress toward us. The branches in the treetops danced wildly, and the rumble of thunder was louder, though still partially drowned in the tree's rustlings. I learned that the grey rabbit was called Captain Moss, as he was thanked by name in conversation about the black marli's work.  
The general will be impressed, he said while running, probably referring to my ordeal.  
We walked out of the dense forest, crossing a bridge held by two rabbits at sentry duty, as we arrived.

A huge fallen oak tree whose roots had became entangled in the world formed the focus of the warren. "We're here," noted one of the bucks behind me.  
We descended into a pit and waited in front of the entrance of a hole while the grey rabbit and the black marli entered.  
I used the moment to distract myself again. Questions were eating away at me; what happens now? I looked around again and saw a group of rabbits who were out eating. All seemed to hop very timidly, with downcast eyes and droopy ears.  
"Are these also prisoners of your warren?" I asked one of the Owslas, standing next to me. He laughed briefly then shook his head timidly. I sighed. "This isn't good," I whispered to myself.  
I looked up, out of the pit, and noted two figures on one of the higher of the roots. Two rabbits. One looked at me with a serious expression. The rabbit had interesting colouring: black coat and brown paws and chest. The other rabbit continued to talk to him even as he looked towards me.

"Come in! March!" The grey rabbit shouted from within the hole they had just entered.  
I look up once more, as an icy gust of wind rushed through my fur. The storm was here. I swallowed and moved into the dark, with Moss overlooking us. We enter a large chamber, illuminated dimly by the light of day reaching in. However, the air seemed more humid with every step, and sometimes a bit musty. A little disturbing.

The grey rabbit leading me stopped in the middle of this vast hall, along with the two Owsla escorts to my left and right. "The prisoner, General," he began. I followed his gaze up to the high level platform whereon sat a large, vigorous rabbit. Black pattern, with light chest. The very sight of him struck fear in my heart, for he was no less than twice as tall as I was. Almost like a hare! He must be the warren's top rabbit. From the expressions on the faces of the other rabbits, probably top Owsla as well. I was impressed by the control and vehemence he inspired in these rabbits without fuss. I sat on my hind legs, and awaited whatever came next.

"Prisoner," he began, "you know why you're here, right?" he asked, with a serious expression and a slight growl in his voice.  
"I'm sorry, I don't," I replied. "I awoke in the meadow, followed the smell of rabbits, and was caught and then brought here. Efrafa, right? I I " I stammered, " I don't even know who I am. I know... nothing."  
His imposing appearance caused me great uneasiness. The chief rabbit's growl grew louder and more aggressive.  
"Do not take me for a fool! Who are you?" he bellowed.  
His words echoed off the walls, and a blindingly bright flash ran across my mind. "Leo!" shouted a desperate voice, roaring violently in my head as if it were about to burst.  
I held my head and collapsed to the ground, hoping to silence the overwhelming realization flooding to mind.  
"L Leo," I whimper softly, "Leo... is my name." Whispering manifests itself and penetrates my ears. Only then did I realize a ring of figures in the shadows, gazing towards me. Towards us. It only reinforced the oppressive mood. I sat down again and looked up.  
"Leo?" asked the Chief Rabbit, to which I nod. "Very well" he said, pleased.  
"You sure belong to the group of rabbits which was recently here, yes? I demand you tell me the location of your warren, tell me immediately!" His voice thundered.  
It was silent in the warren now, not a sound could be heard spare the faint rumble of thunder above ground. My heartbeat accelerated.  
"I don't know, I'm sorry, I woke up alone in the meadow. No one was with me, I'm alone," I replied; "That's all, that's the truth!"

"You will tell me where your warren is, Leo, otherwise ..." he stopped and looked at his paw.  
It seemed an idea came to him at that very moment. He raised his right paw and looked to the rabbit to my right. "Give him the Hraffla* mark, then bring him down to the black burrow. We'll know soon, Leo, whether you like it or not. Lies are punished in Efrafa."

The rabbit to my right replied only with "Yes, General Woundwort," before striking me with full force across the neck, tearing searing ruts into my flesh with his claws. Three bloody marks, bleeding profusely, arose from the wound.  
"So that everyone will know that you're not one of us, stranger." Woundwort said, grinning maliciously. The wound burned like hell.

I didn't know what was to happen to me, but I was pushed by the same rabbit that slashed me and moved out of the chamber. As we exited, I stole a glance back up to the general, who had turned to a rabbit to his left and was speaking with him. We transitioned into a hall that descended deep into the earth, and without a word, I let them lead me downwards. The smell became unpleasant, and almost burned in my nose. It smelled like disease, like death. The fur on my back was sticking up too, further inadvertently resisting the march forward.  
We stopped at the entrance to a dark chamber, where the guards stopped and ushered me in, cutting off the entrance behind me. The buck to my left chuckled sardonically to his colleague. I stood up and looked into the dark chamber, which caused an inexplicable and cold feeling to resonate within me.  
Suddenly I was kicked in the back, knocking me headlong into the dark chamber where I landed on my gut in a pile of rancid leaves. Malicious laughter echoed from the two Owsla guards standing outside the chamber. "Welcome to Efrafa, damned buck".


	3. Blood and Dirt

"What actually revolts against the suffering is not the suffering itself, but the meaninglessness of the suffering."  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

The wind roared over the meadows of Efrafa, and the left flank mark was just brought up to Silflay. A thunderstorm approached the enclosure. On top of a hill sat a rabbit, surveying this process. His fur was black, and his paws along with his ears brown. It appeared as if it was covered by a dark coat. Holding his nose into the wind he let his fur ruffle, as a group of rabbits entered the terrain, among them someone new, unknown to him. There was a loud rumbling of the thunderstorm.

"One cloud feels lonely", another rabbit joined, and looked with him into the distance, "Hawk." "Thyrus, Sir," answered the black-brown. Thyrus was councilor of Efrafa, only subordinated to the General himself. In Efrafa various ranges of duties were divided to several rabbits, since the general could not deal with all of them at once. No wonder, with the size of this warren. This provided an unique order and allocation of responsibilities that Efrafa probably just marked. Thyrus was the head of the defence. The Owsla thus. He achieved the commands of the general, passing them on, and ensured that they are executed satisfactorily. It was also up to him who joins the Owsla and who had chances to rise up to the Owslafa, the elite of the general personally. Here, however, only with the consent of the general himself. His word was law.

"How was patrol?" Thyrus asked. "As was to be expected: unsuccessful. I'm afraid it no longer makes any sense to look for Hazel and Fiver in the immediate vicinity, Sir. It has been two moons since, and as they have talked of their own warren, when they've been here, they have probably been back there a long time ago", Hawk replied. Thyrus nodded. The group beneath them came to a standstill, and Moss entered the hole. "Yes," Thyrus began again, "I might have known that. The General sees this whole thing, since their appearance, unfortunately very emotionally and even pushes the captains Campion and Vervain, along with their subordinates, to their physical limits. I hope this will calm down soon", he pointed to the prisoner Leo with a nod. "A scout already reported me about it. They were able to capture this stranger near the river. I already assume he'll be your next job, Hawk, if he's going to be turning out to be just as uncooperative. At least I informed Woundwort by an Owsla, should the opportunity arise." Hawk now surveyed more closely at Leo, who was standing down there, and he was fascinated by his colors. "A Tricolori ... you rarely see that. Well built and as it seems fit. It has to be assumed he's one of them." Thyrus looked at Hawk, and he responded, "You know you're just about to be accepted into the ranks of Owslafa. I trust you thoroughly. I will now listen to what he has to say. Good luck!" He gave him a pat on his back, and slowly walked away. Hawk stayed for a few moments on the hill, still looking at that grey buck, before he was called in for the interrogation. So he wasn't far anymore, he thought, until he finally had managed to get into the Owslafa, the goal of each Owsla of Efrafa. In anticipation of this and with a little excitement, he clawed his claws into the ground. The wind slowly became stronger as it blew through Hawk's fur, and so he also went inside the burrow.

As expected, he was ordered to interrogate Leo. Captain Vervain instructed him what he had to do. He should find out where he came from, and where his warren was located. It was believed that it is Watership Down and that he belongs to Hazel and his outsiders, but the answers he should get hold of should confirm this. One more enclosure would mean much glory for Woundwort and Efrafa. And so for Hawk, if it should be him who gets the information leading to victory over it. Grinning with anticipation, he went through the deep corridors, to the burrow where the gray buck was brought to.

The storm was now in full swing, and loud rumbling was heard frequently all the way down into the hallways, interrupting the menacing silence which was emanating from the walls. As Hawk arrived in front of the burrow where Leo was, he nodded to the guards, which thereat retreated into the hallway. He wanted to have his peace when he was talking to the little one. Although Hawk was already feared for some of his harsh interrogation methods, yet he didn't care. He was, therefore, highly respected among his Owsla colleagues. He sat himself down in the middle of the entrance of the burrow, seeing Leo as he was curled up with his face towards the wall. Before entering, he once again looked over him, his gray-black fur, with the white paw. A nasty grin flitted across his face, as he catched himself, lost in deep thinking, what expression this little stranger might have, when he will leave this warren again. And how this burrow would look like, after he's done with him. He liked the fur of the Greyish, the colors, it looked well-tended, not as ruffled as of the many slaves in Efrafa, and he wondered how it would look like after a few beats, scratches, and bites. After all, he was already uncooperative during the questioning, it was said to Hawk, so he should not be too squeamish with him. Joy rose in Hawk as he dispersed his grin and entered the burrow with a completely serious facial expression, and got in.

"Leo-rah!", he began with a loud, pretended cheerful voice, emphasizing the '-rah' slightly ironic, as the addressee turned around in an hasty movement, and sat himself up as well. "I'm afraid until now, no one has welcomed you here correctly yet, huh? My name is Hawk, and on behalf of Efrafa and all its rabbits, I bid you welcome, especially the honorable General Woundwort." Leo didn't quite understand. What was that supposed to mean now? He slightly tilted his head and unconsciously put on his ears carefully, as Hawk continued. "And as the respected guest you are with us, you will surely be willing to reveal your friends, your enclosure, to us, hm? To let them participate in our highly considered hospitality." Hawk's voice was deep and seemed slightly frightening to Leo, whose hackles rose unwitting. Nevertheless, he tried to not let his uncertainty show, "Well, until now I didn't catch much about your hospitality. I was captured, beaten, and thrown into this", he paused for a moment looking around, "Hole. I've already told everything to your General, Hawk. I woke up alone on a meadow, before I was brought here. I don't remember anything, that's the truth", he emphasized once again.  
Hawk's traits darkened slightly, as Leo finished speaking and he began walking with slow steps towards him, "this was just the beginning of our hospitality, my dear Leo. There is much more. Your recent appearance has caused quite a stir here and we want this to calm down again, I therefore ask you, where is the warren of Hazel? Watership Down? Your warren?", he arrived at Leo, who inevitably hopped back a step, to get some distance on his counterpart. His appearance gave him a feeling of uneasiness. Hawk was slightly bigger and stronger than he was, and he simply didn't want to risk a fight with him. The accused buck swallowed, and thought for a moment, he feared that this buck just won't believe him anyway. "That's the truth. Really", Leo whispered softly, but emphatically.

Hawk continued his walk, and pushed Leo with his back against the wall, "There are words which serve the only purpose of hiding thoughts. You, my dear Leo, are using those words." He arrived at Leo and looked directly into his eyes, with a determined look that injected fear into the veins of his body. "Your name wasn't hidden from you either, wasn't it?", with a jolt, he suddenly grabbed Leo by the scruff of his neck and pushed him slightly up the wall, pulling the ground out under his hind legs. "Where-is-your-warren?" Asked the black-brown with a seriousness in his voice, which emphasized every word more threateningly. Leo panted for air, he just couldn't realize as fast what happened, as he felt himself at the mercy of Hawk. Frightened he shook, more trembled, with his head, and stuttered softly uncertain "I-I don't know it." Hawk started to growl and slightly bared his teeth. Beneath his paws he felt the fearful trembling of the buck and realized, how silky his fur was. He grinned and let Leo down again, so that he had ground again beneath his paws.  
"Well", he growled softly, "think again. Thoroughly." Suddenly he hauled off with his right paw and hit Leo right onto his snout. A dull sound was loudly audible, and the pain dragged into Leo's skull by the force of the blow. "Hmph", he only could bring out muffled, holding his snout with his paws, slightly bent forward with pain. It felt as if the pain would go towards the inner, and would try to find its way out again, but it poised right there. His thinking became harder to the Grayish, and his taste became slightly metallic, as some blood from his lip wet his tongue. Again he shook his head after a while, "I speak true," he breathed softly. Hawk turned around and let himself fall down on his fore paws. With his back to him, he meant, "You have a really beautiful face, Leo. You'll live here, whether if you want to or not. Wouldn't it be a pity if no Marli wouldn't want you anymore, only for the pride you think you have to bring on me in this filthy hole?", he striked out with both of his hind paws and kicked the grey directly into his face. A stifled scream escaped the gray throat and by the force of the kick he bounced with the back of his head against the hard, cold wall, and sinked on his back to the wall onto the ground. A soft whimpering set in, "Frith..." "Frith!", Hawk interrupted him immediately, slightly mockingly, "Frith only helps those who help themselves. So help yourself by helping me, outsider. You know the answers that will immediately stop all of this." Again Hawk approached Leo and looked down at him with a slight grin. He squirmed a bit like a worm in the earth, holding his head, and blood leaked slightly from his muzzle. His fur stained reddish, and breathing felt somewhat strange to him. With the blood in his nostrils it became more difficult. The resistance of the buck started to please the experienced Owsla. But he had already met some unwilling, whom he broke sooner or later. It was the only way how Efrafa could assert itself. To prove strength.

After some moments of silence, Leo tried to sit up again, and went again head to head with his tormentor. "Killing me won't change the truth, you damn bugger! It is and remains the truth! I-do-not-know it!" The Gray now emphasized more vigorously, visibly to the feigned surprise of his counterpart. He stepped back at him without pushing Leo back this time. He came very close with his snout to the blood-stained of the Gray. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me. Oh, my dear Leo, I don't want to kill you, certainly not," his voice darkened abruptly, "I'm just gonna hurt you. Really, really bad, if you do not immediately begin to cooperate with us." "Please, believe me,..." Leo replied, apparently annoyed by always the same question. "I'll stay here, I'll become a part of this warren, everything you want, but please, please believe me", with a slight imploring undertone he pressed himself against the wall once more. Hawk immediately walked up to him again. With a gently compassionate glance he looked down at him grabbing Leo's snout with both paws and pulled him back onto his paws, without letting him go. Strongly and firmly, he held the gray muzzle of the buck in his paws, with his claws slightly stroking through his fur, and held his mouth shut. "You really don't wanna say it, huh? You don't know it, you mean?", he asked, almost understandingly. Leo twitched softly with his head, but was held by Hawk. Panic rose in him as he didn't trust this situation. He hardly shook his head. "Well, in that case...", a tearing noise was heard as Hawk pulled his claws across the back of his muzzle, to the opposite side down his lips, and let Leo go.

An almost shrieking, painful scream echoed through the corridors of Efrafa, to the ears of the Owslas, who recently just have kept guard there. Even their blood run cold for a moment. Slightly intimidated they took a step back, to escape the sounds which still might follow, so they wouldn't have to listen to them.  
Hunched with pain, whimpering, Leo pulled himself to the center of the lair, while Hawk was standing in front of him, relaxed, looking down at him. "You really should know now how serious it is for us, Leo. Where is your damn warren located? If it's up to me", he licked a claw appreciatively, "things can go on forever." Leo could only hold his snout, which burned hellishly, and pain robbed him of every possibility to even think about anything. Blood leaked from the wounds, through his paws and moistened the fur of those, mixing up with the soil of the ground. Slight red mud was made hereby. "I-I-I", he only stammered, swallowing up by his own words, which he tried to express. Visibly amused by this sight, Hawk rolled the buck onto his back with a kick and sit on him, pinning him down to the ground by his weight. He put his right fore paw on Leo's temple and he sweeped with a claw from there, down around his eye, over his snout, gently scratching the wounds, whereupon Leo twitched, down his cheek to his neck, before finally turning his face aside pushing it into the reddish-bloody mud. "Blood and dirt," he breathed softly into his ear, "that's what you are! Look closely at it. Not worthy for what you are revealing here, Leo." He felt the blood of the male rabbit under his fore paws, as it pulsated heavily through his veins, his flesh. The painful moaning of the buck was music to his ears, and it seemed to bath him in adrenaline. For a moment, he enjoyed this feeling, as if hypnotized and licked around his muzzle. He could do anything with him. Leo felt the cold and moisture of the mud getting through his fur under a part of his muzzle and his face. He fell silent as a litle tear of pain descending down his cheek, finding its way over his muzzle, and mingled with the reddish mass.

Again he applied his claws upside his cheek, and pushed them through his fur, poising for a moment at the notable resistance of his skin. Then he pushed his claws with full force through, pulled them over his cheek with one lightning-quick motion, down to his throat, without cutting too deep, half way over the chest. Again that scream, but this time it suddenly suffocated. Hawk descended from him as he saw Leo convulsing abulicly. It felt for the grey as if he'd just lost any control of his own body. Intermittently his joints pushed through, his mouth was opened wide, but no sound got out his throat, as much as he wanted to. His hind legs twitched like wild, and his back was pushed through, so much that he was afraid that it would soon break like a limb in a storm. Even breathing was difficult for him, as if he was squeezed against his lungs, and it would be impossible for him to fill them again. Mean giggles reached his ears, as he could see from the corner of his eye how Hawk looked down on him. Fascinated, he watched the Grey. "You are in shock," he said monotonously. "Enjoy the emotions that your body is capable of making you sense. Fascinating, isn't it? What sheer endless possibilities of pain it can let us know. Meanwhile, think finally about what's good for you." But the utter panic that has spread inside of him didn't allow him to think even. Too great was the fear of dying. Dying here, in this filthy hole, in this filthy warren, at this filthy Hawk. Mourning spread across panic as he realized where he has landed, and he fears never to know who he really is.

After a while, the twitches actually lost intensity, and Leo only laid weakened and motionless on the ground. His heart beat hefty against his little chest, as if it was just about to jump out of his mouth, and to leave him. It seemed to him as if it took forever, how he lied there, as if time was frozen, only being able to hear the throbs of his own heart. As a silent whimper left his lips again, his oppressor came over him, grasped around his muzzle with his claws, and pulled his head slightly to the left so he could look into his eyes. "You won't tell me, huh?", he asked pityingly. No answer, no sound escaped from Leo's mouth. His eyes seemed empty, and innerly he just looked through Hawk, as if he wasn't there. It became impossible for him to resist anymore. He simply didn't know what else he could have said at all, so that this martyrdom ceased. With last force he tried to form the words, but he couldn't breathe any sound into them. Instead, he only shook his head lightly, as another tear ran down his cheek. "Then keep quiet", Hawk put his right fore paw on Leo's throat and squeezed it. It burned. A retching sound reached his ear, a fading cough, and vain pants. Leo's eyes widened full of fear and looked only into Hawk's intent, emotionless face, who stood above him, as he tried to struggle for air against the resistance on his throat. His heartbeat rushed and blood shot him to the head. He grew hot, as Hawk just intensified the squeezing. Using the last of his strength, he tried to wind and hauled off with his right hind leg and gave him in a kicking movement a scratch on his hind leg, which didn't seem to bother him at all. Immediately, Hawk sat down back on the buck laying on the ground, with his entire weight, ruling out any defense, and continued strangling him mercilessly. Gradually, the resistance ceased, as Hawk believed to hear a pathetically breathed "Frith ...". Slowly, the eyelids of the Greyish closed shut, until any movement fell silent, and he was just about to lose consciousness. Hawk, as he saw that he has brought him to this point, let up on him and slowly walked towards the exit of the burrow, looking one last time at this picture of misery, which he left pleased just as expected, "Frith wasn't here today." Blurrily, Leo could only perceive how Hawk was leaving the burrow with a nod out into the corridor, and something bright shining moved toward him. Then he lost consciousness. 


	4. New Friends New Foes

"The basis of shame is not some mistake of ours, but that this humiliation is seen by everyone."

-Milan Kundera

I found myself on a lush green meadow. It reached as far as my eye could see, until it touched the cloudless sky on the horizon. In the distance I recognized an huge oak. I ran towards it, but it did not get closer, no matter how fast I ran, it always remained at the same size on the horizon still. So I stopped, and looked around, to my left there was a small lake, so clean that one could see to its bottom. I looked into my reflection, and saw my face. It was unharmed. I drank something, taking a few sips of this deliciously fresh water in, as I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the peace for a few moments. But then, suddenly, I noticed some warmth trickling down my muzzle. I didn't pay attention to it, as I continued to drink. But suddenly it tasted bitter. Astonished, I casted up my eyes, and saw some blood running down the back of my muzzle, diving into the water, and forming a fine, fibrous drawing on its surface. It twisted and was beautiful. Then the picture sank below the surface of the water, and I realized my reflection again, into which I saw.

Suddenly my head was knocked to the side as if someone had hit it. But there was nothing. No one there. Only my reflection. More blood dripped from my muzzle, but it did not hurt. Again my head was beaten aside, and even more blood flowed off my face. Droplet-wise it first struck the water surface powerfully, and sank then into the depths of the lake. I remained unusually calm, as it still didn't hurt at all, and kept watching my image. Slowly I could observe the deep, red seams running along my chaps, across the back of my muzzle, and mirrored on the other side of my muzzle. The whole thing continued on the side of my face, down towards my chest. Terrified, I opened my mouth, as there was more and more blood, tainting the water underneath me. Long strings drew from my mouth to the water surface. I suddenly got no air, as if something were tying up my throat, as if I were trapped in one of those things humans were setting up for the hunt. Shining wires, we used to call them. I fell to the ground, and saw a piece of wood sticking out of the ground beside me with something shining, which led to my neck. It was getting narrower, I struggled, and wriggled, but the more I moved, the tighter it became around my throat. I felt like my head was about to burst due to overpressure at every moment, and looking out of the corner of my eye I saw dense, dark clouds shoving before the sun, and me sinking in the shadows of theirs.

I startled, opening my eyes and screeched. "By Frith ..." I whispered softly, still wildly panting for breath, from this nightmare. I did need a few moments to calm down, and then noticed, that I still have to be here, in Efrafa. I laid my head on my paws and put on my ears in fear, as I saw the dried blood on the ground in front of me. I swallowed hardly once. I wondered what is to happen next. Why only couldn't I remember what happened? Where I came from? These questions drove me into madness, especially what happened, if I was not able to answer them. Would I be killed? A giant growling of my stomach reached my ears. I was ravenous, I felt like I was eaten inside, as if my stomach would already begin to digest itself. How long have I been unconscious? How long have I not eaten anything? I decided to get up, and rose myself. I looked around again and saw how I must have slept in the pit at the wall, into which this Hawk had pushed and attacked me a few times. I growled deeply into myself, as I began to feel hatred for him. At the same time, however, there was also a bit of fear, as he seemed to be stronger than me. I brushed my muzzle with my left front paw once, and noticed that my wounds must have been treated. As I looked down at myself, I saw, that the wound on my chest has been cleansed and was already slightly closed. Was I helped? Very strange.

Again my stomach grumbled, this time even more violently than before. I went to the exit of my burrow, but stopped right in front of the passageway and saw two guards. They were others, as before, who have welcomed me here so kindly. I caughed slightly: "I-I'm hungry. May I go up, for Silflay, please?" I tried, as far as I could, not sounding too timid, so I won't get pushed around again. The Owslas turned to me. One confirmed with an harsh "come along!", and a nod to follow them. I went after them the long runs, and was once more amazed how long the way was, how far I was brought into the underground. With every metre the air finally got better, so I realized. Apparently, I already got used to the musty stench. We left the corridor and came along to the side of the big hall, where I was first interrogated, and treaded the open. I breathed in as deep as my lungs allowed me to. This fresh, clean air, and the sun rays that hit on my fur, what a blessing. We climbed the slope, where the warren was located at, and arrived on a meadow. The two guards positioned only slightly away from me. "Hurry up, you've got until Ni-Frith, you aren't due to more, Prisoner Leo", the dark brown buck explained, as I only nodded.

I gorged myself as much as I could, without paying too much attention to my environment. Too big was the fear, not to know when there was something to eat again. Hopefully, they wouldn't refuse me the food as well, if nothing should help. And I had such an apprehension, that I won't remember anything more, if I haven't done so far yet. During Silflay I was able to observe a group of rabbits, which were eating as well. They were encircled by some much sturdier rabbits and where propelled further more on to the meadow after a while. I hopped forth a bit, to see more without attracting the attention of my guards. Slowly I looked over the rabbits. They appeared partly weak, malnourished, or simply demotivated. I felt so sorry for them. I just didn't understand this whole thing. As my eyes poised at the group, I saw three rabbits, perching together, and one of them looked back at me, sizing me up inquisitively, and it seemed to talk to the other two. Curiously, I rose my ears, as the warmth of the sun disappeared for a moment, for it was covered by a cloud. The rabbit talked to one of the guards, but I couldn't hear anything, they were too far away. The Guard was nodding, and the rabbit came directly towards me, with slow, careful steps. It was a Marli, snow-white fur, and black paws. She gave me a smile, and I instinctively returned it. The first friendly gesture I was experiencing here at all. Suddenly, one of my guards obstructed her, but before he could say anything, the Marli just waved her paw calmingly, saying, "It's all right, I spoke to the Owsla. I only want to take a look for him, Sir." The soldier just nodded, giving her way, a little humming. Visibly displeased. The white Marli came up to me with a friendly smile. "Hello you, I'm Dawn, we do not know each other yet", she introduced herself. Her voice sounded warm and friendly. I liked to hear it. "I am-", I swallowed slightly, voice breaking in, "Leo, my name is Leo. Please excuse me, I have not eaten for days, at least I think so." I gently chuckled the latter, despite this strange situation. "Leo", she smiled even friendlier, "I am glad to meet you." "I know", she continued, "you were unconscious for two days! How do you feel now?", she asked me with an anxiety in the voice, that puzzled me. "Two days? Oh dear..." I looked down at the ground for a moment, "Quite well so far, somebody must have cleaned my wounds and taken care of them after this... treatment. Wait!", I stopped myself, "Whence you know that?" "I was", she said, poking my nose with her paw, "I've cleansed your wounds and taken care of you, Leo. One of the Owsla asked me, for I'm relatively versed in these things. He said you'd have to get back on your paws as soon as possible." There was a certain anxiety in her voice. She was that? The white spot that was moving toward me, I thought I was already dreaming.

"I'm so sorry", she complemented, trying to give me a smile. "It's okay", I put one of my paws on her shoulder, and clothed my face with a smile that covered up my fear of the future, "I do not quite understand this whole thing, tho. But thank you, it's really nice of you." She returned smiling, seemed to blush even a bit. "Well, may I take a look at them again?" She got up quickly, pointing me with her paw to rise. I sat up on my hind legs, and she looked at my wounds, carefully stroking my chest with her fore paw, which apparently had already healed well to me. When she examined my muzzle, I briefly shrank back my face, as it suddenly ached, but calmed down again quickly. "Excuse me, I", she stammered, but I interrupted her immediately. "No reason for it, I was only frightened." I let my ears hang low, and I could only utter softly, "The memory just came back a moment." She nodded. "Well, this looks quite good so far, Leo. In a few days the whole thing should be well again." She clapped me on the shoulders. I smiled contentedly, sighing a little even. At least something good. "Even so I fear that new ones will emerge", I admitted with concern. "May I ask you who questioned you, Leo?", she asked, looking at me. Again I thought of that scene down there, in the burrow, and put on my ears, "Hawk," I let loose short of the ground. She swallowed once heavily, I could clearly recognize her reaction, that he was known to her. "I understand", she meant, "I'm so sorry. What exactly do they want from you? In the mark, where we are lodged, they speak of a new one. You." She poked me once. "Yes, that'll probably be me", I said, "The gray buck here in front of you. They want to know where I come from, they talked about outsiders. This Hawk said I'd surely belong to an warren called Watership Down. But the problem is, what I have already told to everyone here, even at my first interrogation, down below at General Woundwort: I do not know." Depressed, I dropped my gaze to the ground and scratched with the paw through the grass. It felt dry. "I know nothing at all anymore, except for my name. I woke up on a meadow, near a river, in the forest here, and was captured hither. Just no one wants to believe me."

There was a moment of awkward silence, when I suddenly felt her paw under my chin, as she lifted my gaze, making me look into her eyes, with an heart-warming smile. "Your voice, it sounds true. - I believe you", her voice sounded very soft, "that has to be incredibly hard for you. Perhaps you have survived an attack by an Elil. And then having to be here, at Efrafa - at that time. You know, we had some visitors here some time ago, Hazel and Fiver they were called. They probably created some kind of unrest and were the only rabbits that escaped from here again. Altogether this incited the situation kinda, in which you fell unfortunately." Suddenly she hugged me and frightened I lifted my ears, but I reciprocated, her smell arousing somehow some kind of confidentialness in me. "I hope it'll get better soon.", she pressed me closer to her, "I believe you, Leo. And I already like you somehow." Slowly she loosened the embrace and looked at me. "It's so good to talk," I said, and smiled at her. "It's good to see someone new here around", she replied, laughing softly. "You're not alone", she whispered, looking out for the guards. "Look", she bent her head slightly down, revealing her neck. She also had a scratch, just like me, when they gave me the sign of Hraffla. But hers was older, almost already fused again. "I'm afraid, it'll be renewed soon", she lifted her head back up to me and looked at me. "An escape attempt, a very short one", she once glanced at the group of rabbits from which she had just approached, "We had tried to, but it was not to be, I guess." I looked over the group, the two rabbits seemed to watch us, while they were eating, and talking to each other, as it seemed to me. "Primrose, and the brown buck with the funny hairstyle is Blackavar. I hope they can get to know you soon as well. You will like them. - And friends can always be handy." "I would be very happy too, to meet further rabbits", I gave her a smile, and at this moment I was so pleased about this acquaintance. A glimmer of hope, if this nightmare should end. "Most of those who wear this mark like we do are unfortunately shunned, they are afraid to be suspected as well, and run the risk of punishment. At least, as long as Owsla and Officers are nearby", she shrugged, "I can understand, still, it's annoying and ever so depressing."

"Silflay ending! Everyone below the earth again!" The voice of an Owsla of the rear group echoed over the meadow. Dawn looked once there, and immediately fell on her fore paws, to run off: "You heard it, I hope we'll meet again, Leo. I wish you luck! Stay strong!" I could see her still spurting over the meadow as she didn't seem to no longer hear my quiet, "Goodby." "The same applies to you", the black buck of my guards muttered at me, and I dropped to my forelegs as fast as I can, following the two guards, without thinking too much, back in my burrow.

I lied down at the cold wall of my lair and looked out to the exit, as I rested my head on my front paws. How was it supposed to go on? Would there be other interrogations? How can I withstand them, if they get worse? I wish I had the answers ready, that would bring me peace from all this horror. I closed my eyes and tried to dream myself to a more beautiful place, while I finally fell asleep slowly, weakened by the exertions.

When I woke up, nothing's changed. I opened my eyes and lied in the same cave in which I had fallen asleep. "Too bad. Well, at least no nightmare", I said softly to myself and sat myself up. I moistened my front paws some with my tongue, taking one of my ears between them, and started cleaning myself. Albeit it appeared obscure to me, it seemed to awake certain normality in me to clean myself. It sort of dispelled the fear, of that, what was about to come, while doing something everyday. When I was done, I became hungry again, and after all the cleaning I got a terrible thirst. My throat was dust-dry. Carefully I tapped to the exit of my burrow again, cleared my throat and asked, if I could go to Silflay, and drink something. These were other guards again. Two huge bucks, compared to me, the one cream-colored, the other in a dark grey tone, while his chest was white as snow. The dark gray turned to me, looked at his colleague questioningly, but without getting an answer from him, he nodded a little later, and they led me back to the meadow. Frith shined bright and warm over the warren, the huge toppled oak throwed an almost threatening shadow over the whole area. No wind, as if time stood still for a moment, surrendering to the peace that was lasting for this moment. This time, no rabbits were seen. A little disappointed, they led me off the meadow to the bank of the river, which we had crossed over the bridge at my arrival. Hasty I took some sips. The air was so clear, and fresh. Looking up in the sky, I could see that it seemed to be early in the morning. I never wanted to go down into this cave again.

After a few more sips, I tapped two steps into the water and looked down into my reflection. The sight reminded me of my dream. Was this real? All of this here? I clearly felt the nippy wet through my fur, how it cooled my paws, and the gritty earth beneath my paws felt quite pleasant. I looked into the distorted face of a rabbit, that had been defiled to its blood, having no hope and facing a gloomy future. I sighed and looked up. On my left, I saw the bridge we once came over. I took note, when I saw a group of rabbits crossing it. They scurried over the meadow, and came directly towards us, when they spotted me. The one which seemed to lead the group, had a quite peculiar appearance. Dark fur, and a beard like that of a goat. I catched myself, as I had to chuckle at his look. "Hey, you there", the rabbit's voice croaked, as they approached to us, "Aren't you the new one they've picked up recently?" I just nodded cautiously, not breathing any word, as in the emphasis of his question something menacing resonated. "If you didn't want to disclose to good old Hawk, where you came from, you surely would like to share it with me, don't you? My friend?", he grinned at me strangely sly, and came close to me, almost unpleasantly close. "I'm really sorry, but as I've already had to say to Hawk, I don't know." I lowered my head and hoped, that he'd just go away again. I didn't like this. "Yes, be so good," he grinned at me, as I raised my eyes again, "The general will be good to us. Come on, hold him!", he ordered two of the Owsla who came with him, and before I knew what was happening, they had encircled me to the left and to the right, and took hold of me under my front legs, so I could barely move. "Let me, please! I have nothing more to say to you!" I growled deeply, trying to pull myself out of their embrace, but I failed. The two Owsla were too strong. The black buck paced slowly into the water and stopped in front of me. Heavily he straightened himself and looked down at me, where I was still standing on all fours. "Tell me, where is your warren, stranger?" he said with a serious voice and a nasty grin on his lips. I just shook my head. I was fed up with the questions. "Tell me", he hissed loudly, and I was only able to feel his fore paws pushing my head down and dipping it into the water. With fear I screamed my whole air out of my lungs, while I was shrieking wildly, but I could not get any hold with the hind legs. The ground was too wet, and I slid deeper into the water, as I felt the weight of the buck on my head. Madly I tried to free my head by wild twitching, but failed. Suddenly he let me go and I rose my head aloft. Dumb with terror I inhaled deeply and fought for air. A burst of Adrenaline shot into my bloodstream and my heart was racing. "By Frith ..." I whispered quietly. Like long strings, limply my fur hang down at my body. I blinked frenziedly to get the water out of my eyes. "Your warren, stranger?", the black buck asked. I glanced up to him, huffing despicably the rest of the water out of my nose, "I don't know it, so believe me!" He shrugged and saw at the rest of the Owsla, who were standing around us. "Still looks rather thirsty to me, poor boy", he laughed maliciously, pressing my head back under the surface of the water. This time I held my breath, as it didn't surprise me completely, like before. I tried to slide away with my head under his fore paws, by trashing around ferociously, but it just didn't work. "Captain Vervain, that's enough!" I perceived a blurred, strange voice. The buck took his paws off my head and I could finally emerge again, immediately panting for air like mad. A brown rabbit has joined up to our group. "Campion, what's the point of that? The stranger wants to break his silence at any moment", said the goatee. "For real? It looked more like you were about to kill him, Vervain", he replied distantly. His appearance was very composed and calm, unlike his counterpart, who seemed very upset about his intervention. "Perhaps you better should leave that up to Hawk, as the responsibility for this was allotted to him, or am I wrong, Vervain?", Campion asked, with earnestness. Vervain just grumbled, glanced at me once. Then he nodded, whereupon he set off with the group with which he came, and disappeared. Immediately, as I was able to move again, I stepped out of the water, and coughed a few times violently.

"Is everything all right?" Campion asked me, looking at me, after I calmed down. I just quickly nodded at that. He looked over me urgently, and I couldn't help seeing subconscious compassion for me in his facial expression. Quickly, however, it disappeared from his mimic. He muttered once, when he looked at the two Owsla, who were accompanying me. "I hope this whole thing will be done soon", he said gravely, then disappeared again as well. The guards now took me back to the meadow. "Hurry up, half of your time is already over, by your lagging", the dark gray snubbed at me. While I was nibbling at the meadow, I realized a group of rabbits that must have been brought up meanwhile. I saw Dawn in the distance, and a smile flits over my lips, disappearing immediately again, for I saw two solid bucks harassing her. One was standing behind her and held her tight, while the other held her head pinned down to the ground with his front paws, and he seemed to whisper something in her ear. I could feel slowly the boiling rage inside of me, I got hot, and gnashed my teeth, slightly growling throaty into myself. What a hellhole was that here, where I was trapped? Rabbits should not deal with each other like that! I once looked after my guards, and run off. "Stop that", I yelled out of the deepest of my throat. As fast as my legs carried me, I ran towards the group without much thinking. "Leo, don't!" I still heard Dawn's voice, as I ran into the buck, who was holding her head to the ground, ramming him from his runs, kicking after the other immediately, while leaning on my fore-legs, so that he stepped away from her. She crouched huddling, slightly trembling with fear. I didn't even get to say anything to her, as someone already grabbed my neck with his teeth. I screamed, and was slung away. I hit massively on my back and shook my head briefly, kind of confused. Immediately, the two bucks, from whom I fled, stood above me, and pressed me with their whole weight into the dirt. They let me feel their claws, as they pinned me with their front paws to the ground. "Seems to me, as if you're healthy enough for another questioning", the cream colored growled at me, and hit me in the face once. "Under the earth with you, scabby Hraffla", he cursed further. Directly I was roughly hauled to a run under the ground, being shooed through the corridors into my burrow back again. I didn't regret. I just hoped Dawn wouldn't get any more trouble, thanks to my attack. I crouched down in my burrow and laid down, while looking grimly at the exit. Waiting for what was about to follow now.


End file.
